


纵欲

by Atozuka_luo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Atobe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tezuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atozuka_luo/pseuds/Atozuka_luo
Summary: 手冢是个Omega，这件事只有迹部知道





	1. 上

明天就要进行五号场和三号场的交换挑战赛了，然而不知为何，手冢缺席了今天的晨练。晨练结束后，迹部决定去找手冢。手冢不跟大家一起住在宿舍，没有人知道原因也没有人敢去探究原因，但迹部猜到了大概。

那就是，手冢是整个U-17合宿里，包括初中生和高中生，唯一的Omega。甚至在整个初中生网坛这一代有名号的人物里，也是唯一的一个。当然13-14岁的初中生里还有很多尚未分化的少年，但在已经分化的人里，手冢是唯一的Omega。很多人在分化为Omega后，就逐渐淡出了，因为显而易见的原因——身体素质的全面弱势，让Omega很难在竞技体育里立足。

手冢当然是特别的。他从外形上看完全是个Alpha，网球实力也是绝对的初中生顶级，所以几乎没有人看出，他是个Omega。迹部当然不属于这个“几乎所有”之类，他出色的洞察力让他在与手冢比赛的途中就立刻看出，手冢应该是个极为罕见的 类Alpha-Omega。这种Omega只占所有Omega的不到千分之一，拥有与Alpha媲美的身体条件，很难发情和受孕，而一旦发情，将比普通Omega强烈百倍。

迹部在发现这一点后，大感意外，然而又觉得这是情理之中。难怪无数初中生网球选手都对手冢格外执着，心心念念要与他比赛。手冢的实力当然是初中生顶级但并不是唯一，这么多人的执念，很可能是受了手冢那难以察觉的信息素影响。迹部自认自己是个控制力一流的Alpha，对与手冢比赛并堂堂正正打败他的执着，绝对是以因为他被手冢为青学的胜利不惜一切代价的意志和决心所折服，但他却不能欺骗自己，他对手冢还有在这种执着意外的情感和欲念。所以在他与手冢的顶上对决之后，他一直密切关注着手冢，全国大赛的全程他都在场边观看，手冢的每一次进化都刺激着他的神经和腺体。

本来迹部打算在全国大赛结束之后就增加跟手冢的私下接触，展开攻势，而预料之外的U-17合宿打破了他的计划。在全身心投入网球的时间里，他和手冢都不会考虑网球以外的事。昨晚迹部自己在自主练习的时候，手冢主动加入，两个人畅快淋漓地打了一场练习赛。练习过程中迹部感觉自己的每一个毛孔都张开了，尽情地享受着手冢的气味和那非常轻微的信息素，感到从未有过的愉悦。练习结束后手冢依然没太多话，彼此鼓励了一番就离开了，但迹部似乎感觉到了一丝异样。

难道手冢今天的缺席，跟昨晚的练习有关么？迹部在尽情享受手冢气息的同时，是不是也不自觉地释放出了自己的信息素，影响到了手冢？有氧运动会加剧信息素的释放，尽管运动员们都会主动克制信息素，职业运动员更是绝对禁止在比赛中释放信息素，但本能反应总是难以完全受大脑指挥，何况迹部昨晚放纵自己享受，很可能潜意识作用下主动释放了信息素。

迹部有些担忧，他通过自己的办法得知了手冢住在合宿营地最偏僻角落的一个小旅舍里，便直接前去了。一路走了快二十分钟才到达这个二层楼的和式旅舍，迹部走进院子后不仅感叹，手冢一个人住在这里可真是会享受。小荷花池，绿植，石景，这个院子虽小却十分别致。迹部脱了鞋走进屋子，一个房间一个房间的敲门，都没有听见声音。上了二楼，开始问到一丝丝熟悉又陌生的气味，在走到走廊中间的时候，气味开始变得强烈，仿佛山风裹挟着青草和野果的香气而来，迹部辨认出这应该就是手冢的信息素。迹部感到不好，快步走到气味来源的走廊尽头，右边的房间里似乎传出来微弱的声音。

迹部敲敲门：“手冢，你在里面吧？”  
没有回答，但刚刚那微弱的声音立刻停止了。  
“我知道是你，你需要帮助。”

依然没有回应。迹部犹豫着是否应该进去，可那剧烈的信息素夹仿佛一支利箭射向他的神经，让他没法认真思考。他一把拉开门，印入眼帘的景象让他瞳孔急扩——手冢躺在床垫上，头发湿透，脸颊通红，眼镜已经滑下鼻梁，向上望着迹部的眼睛里水光盈盈，身上浴袍的两襟被手冢匆忙地用手合拢在一起，然而还是双腿裸露在外，没来得及放下的屈起左腿遮住了股间的风光，然而肌肉紧绷的大腿和修长纤细的小腿本身就是无上的景致了。整个人像在水里浸泡过一样，所有暴露在浴袍外的皮肤都覆盖着密密的汗水，身体随着剧烈的呼吸大幅度地上下起伏着。  
“果然是这样啊。没有带抑制剂吗？”  
“不关你的……事，你……很失礼，请……离开。”手冢瞪视着迹部，然而被情欲刺激得眼角通红泪盈于睫的凤眸无法达到平日不怒自威效果的万分之一，被情欲沾染的声音也不复往日的清冷高傲，反而使他的抗议话语显得口是心非。  
“真的不关本大爷的事吗？据我了解，你这样的Omega应该很不容易发情才对。现在这个样子，很可能是昨晚被我的信息素影响了吧？”  
“呃……请……嗯……离……开。”手冢一张嘴，喘息就泄漏了出来。迹部被手冢刺激得也释放了信息素，这对手冢又是更强烈的冲击。  
“本大爷要负起责任。我猜你不是没带抑制剂，而是已经服用了抑制剂吧？可是本大爷的信息素太强大了，区区抑制剂根本不起作用。”

迹部径直走向手冢的身边，坐在了榻榻米上。手冢挣扎地靠着墙撑起来，扶正眼镜，想坐着和迹部对视，然而起来的过程中，前胸的肌肤也裸露了出来，雪白的底色染上了灿烂的鲜红。迹部感觉自己的脊椎上一阵电流刺激过，阴茎也隐隐跳动着。手冢的脖颈到肩部的线条完美流畅，锁骨清晰可见，裸露出来的一小块胸膛起伏着，被汗水点缀得淫靡无比 。动作间又使整个房间满溢的信息素流动起来，伴随着窸窣的衣料与皮肤的摩擦声，横冲直撞而来的视觉嗅觉听觉多重诱惑让迹部根本无法冷静。

“这里没有什么你要负的责任，请离开。”刚刚还语带呻吟，现在声音倒是清澈流畅了起来，想必是用了十二万分的力气克制。迹部看着手冢无力地微曲着的双腿都在颤抖着，汗水从头发丝滴落，已经是极度的兴奋，又夹杂了一点点不忍。  
“这么扭捏可太不像你了，手冢。性需求有什么可耻的呢？发情本来就来跟饥饿一样是人的本能反应，不过是身体需要外界的补给而已。”

手冢默默地听着迹部的劝解，脑子里好像在高速运转，试图消化。他已经使用了双份的抑制剂，可依然毫无效果。他知道如此强烈的发情，如果不实现多次无射精高潮，身体很可能会有严重后果的。然而他不可能靠自慰实现。他还有比赛要完成，绝不能任性伤害自己的健康和队伍的前途。

更何况，迹部说的没有错。类Alpha-Omega的发情，不是周期性的，而几乎都是被顶级且契合的Alpha的信息素刺激引起的。而明知有被刺激发情的可能——毕竟这不是第一次——却还主动去找迹部自主练习的他，真的没有对迹部的特别心思吗？手冢对自己昨晚的放纵充满了自责，可迹部对他的吸引，是生理和心理上双重力量，根本无法抗拒。这个从上次关东对决以来就一直追逐和挑战着自己的优秀Alpha，和自己总能产生思想和灵魂的火花碰撞，或许这就是“完美契合”？

一般Alpha和Omega的生理契合并不容易，信息素的匹配率是3%左右，即对每个Omega而言，每遇到100个Alpha里才能有3个契合。而对于手冢这种特殊Omega，可能0.03%的匹配率都没有。毕竟这个群体数量就少，无法进行准确的匹配率研究，只能说很多类Alpha-Omega，一辈子也没有遇到过契合的Alpha，于是一辈子也没有发情，直接以Alpha或者Beta的身份度过一生，所以类Alpha-Omega根本是传说中的存在。

而即使是生理契合的Alpha和Omega，也不一定会产生感情。很多因为信息素的互相吸引而开始交往的Alpha和Omega，最后因为感情破裂而分手，这个过程是无比痛苦的。能生理和心理都“完美契合”而成为终生伴侣的Alpha和Omega，实在是凤毛麟角。

认不认？做不做？

“你不能标记我，也不能成结。”手冢终于回答，用尽了全身的力气，再也坐不住，沿着墙滑倒下去。

迹部欣喜若狂！他根本没考虑过标记手冢，他们根本不是伴侣关系，迹部怎么可能擅自标记他，或者在他体内成结让他怀孕？甚至迹部本来想着，如果手冢坚决不允许他插入，迹部乐意用手帮手冢高潮来度过这次发情期。没想到手冢直接同意了插入！迹部的阴茎叫嚣着硬挺起来。  
“本大爷才不会做出那下作的事情！”

迹部站起来，他那巨大的勃起隔着运动裤被手冢纳入眼里。迹部挑衅着问道：  
“怎么样，害怕了吗？不会退缩吧，嗯？”  
“嗯……不要大意地……来吧。”手冢已经放开了手中的浴袍衣襟，几乎大半个胸膛都裸露出来，还说出这样的话。迹部感觉自己全身的血液都涌去了自己的阴茎，以至于大脑要缺氧了。这个手冢！竟然把口头禅用在这种事上，刚刚那个还万分抗拒的人去哪了？他感觉自己的理智要被燃烧殆尽了！  
“这可是你要的，等会受不了了可别向本大爷求饶！”  
“嗯……废话……真多……”  
“可恶……安全套有吗？”  
“没有……”手冢根本没想过会有性交的需求，怎么会带那种东西。  
“那可麻烦了……”迹部急着过来找他，也不好意思带着跟手冢性交的想法过来，就没去买安全套。这个偏僻的旅舍附近是不可能有了，宿舍的自动贩卖机倒是应该有售，但一去一来又要四十多分钟，他们两个都等不了。  
“不会……怀孕的……”  
“这是安全问题！”  
“你有……什么……病么？”手冢躺在床垫上，挑眉向上望着迹部，左手食指还指向他的硬挺，那纤细有力的食指仿佛直接戳在了脆弱的阴茎上一样，挑战着迹部的神经 。  
“混蛋……本大爷是为你考虑！本大爷怎么可能有什么问题？”迹部觉得火气直冒，只恨不得现在就把手冢给干得求饶。于是他伏下身来，左手撑在手冢脸旁右手抓起手冢那挑衅的食指和整个手掌，覆盖在自己硬挺的阴茎上，用他那魅惑磁性的声音在手冢耳边说：  
“既然你这么迫不及待，那就给本大爷脱衣吧。”  
看着手冢本来已经通红的脸颜色变得更深，喘息立刻加重，迹部无比愉悦。手冢倒没抗拒，直接把双手伸去迹部两侧腰部，把运动裤连着内裤一起拽了下来。  
“喂喂喂轻点啊！本大爷的宝贝可是事关你的幸福啊！”已经硬挺的阴茎撑大了迹部的内裤，这样直接拽下来可是相当的疼。然而他的傲然雄姿丝毫没有损失一分一毫，比亚洲人颜色更浅的阴茎高高矗立，长度和粗度都十分惊人，形状优美、没有包皮的龟头甚至已经分泌出一些液体。也只有这样的阴茎，才配得上迹部。  
“这就受不了了？”  
“放心吧，本大爷等下可不会让你疼的，本大爷可不是斤斤计较的小人。”  
这意思是手冢就是咯？手冢眯着眼睛看着他，带了一点怒气，正准备反击他，迹部笑了，压在手冢身上，吻上了手冢张开的嘴。

手冢惊讶得睁大了眼睛。他以为这只是一次“满足身体需要外界的补给”的性交，可是迹部这个吻，好像不是为了这个目的 。迹部缓慢而用力地吸吮着手冢的双唇，仿佛这是丰腴的果肉，可以吸吮出甜美的浆汁。然后又轻柔地含住手冢的下唇，舌尖在唇上来回舔舐。他抬眼看见手冢惊讶的眼神，松开了他的下唇，一改之前或戏谑或魅惑或霸道的语气，摘掉手冢的眼睛放在一旁，温柔地对他说：“闭上眼睛，好好享受吧。”  
然后迹部又吻上了手冢，吸吮一会后把舌头伸进了手冢的牙齿之间，调皮地逗弄手冢的舌头和上下颚。手冢闭着眼睛，正不知道怎么回应迹部，迹部把手伸向手冢的腰间，把他揽在怀里，另一只手托着手冢的脑后，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发和脖子。  
这么温柔和珍重的吻，像是万千难以言说的感情。手冢先是有些仓皇，然后慢慢放松了身体，也试着回应迹部，试探地触碰了迹部的舌头和双唇。迹部心喜，继续加重这个吻，用力地刺激着手冢的上颚，满意地感受到手冢的身体颤抖了一下，把手冢搂得更紧了。

接下来，迹部放在手冢腰间的手开始下滑，落在浴袍边沿，然后伸进浴袍下面，抚摸着手冢的大腿。结实有力又劲瘦的大腿，一直是迹部在网球场边无法移开的视线焦点，现在抱在手里，简直是难以置信的奇遇。疯狂飙升的肾上腺素和跳动的阴茎催促着迹部赶紧进入手冢的身体，可他的大脑却不舍得放开这一刻的温情和旖旎，贪婪地感受着手里冒起鸡皮疙瘩的细嫩皮肤和即使被他吻住也抑制不住的呻吟。迹部从手冢的大腿上部慢慢地摸到他的小腿，又一路快速地滑上去直触手冢的臀部。迹部并没打算即刻进攻手冢的肉穴，可没想到手上的触感让他简直脑内的神经一跳——除了意料之中满满的液体意外，他摸到了手冢臀间的一根绳……  
他仓促结束了这个吻，掀开盖在手冢腿上的浴袍，被所见景象彻底震惊了——手冢的细瘦的腰间是一圈黑色的绳子，手冢的阴茎和睾丸的一部分被黑色的蕾丝包裹着，挺立在稀疏的毛发间，阴茎根部延伸出去的蕾丝薄片也逐渐收窄变成一根绳子勒在会阴和肉穴上，被遍布整个下体的分泌液浸湿得彻底。分泌液散发着的浓重的骚味和这淫荡的景色让迹部脑海里最好的理智都崩塌了。

“怎么了，吓到了？”手冢玩味地看着迹部脸上震惊的表情。  
“……手冢国光，你真是太让本大爷意外了。”人人眼中禁欲高冷不近人情的初中网球界至宝，不仅是个超级罕见的类Alpha-Omega，竟然还会穿蕾丝内裤？难道他根本就是个性欲极强的浪荡男人？  
“发情的时候穿这个比平角裤舒服多了，还是比不穿好一些 。”  
“就算你说你就喜欢穿着色情内衣到处诱惑别人，本大爷也不会吓退的。”  
“那么诱惑到你了吗？”手冢勾起嘴唇看着迹部，用手勾着腰间的内裤绳，露出了迹部见过的最接近微笑的表情——天哪这是什么魅惑人心的极致尤物！难怪在很多以猎取Omega取乐的恶劣权贵Alpha群体里，类Alpha-Omega是他们梦寐以求，不惜一切代价也要搞到手并催使其发情的极品。手冢国光，这个傲慢无理的家伙，可以把任何人的理智和欲望玩弄在他手心里。  
“你是对自己信心不足还是对本大爷信心不足呢？本大爷现在就让你见识诱惑我的代价。”  
迹部粗暴地解开手冢腰间那早已没用的腰带，几乎是撕扯着把浴袍从他身上脱下并扔掉，然后把他的上身抬起靠在墙边，自己站起来放肆地视奸着手冢国光的肉体，像一个国王在审视自己的领土。手冢国光抬起双手慵懒地靠在墙上在头上交叠，毫不在意地任君观赏，吞咽间喉结起伏，张开嘴发出呻吟。他甚至故意挺起胸膛，让充血的粉色双乳得到应有的关注，汗水从乳尖流过，顺着他的强健腹肌流进腿间。他竟然还主动屈起并打开双腿，像是在邀请这位国王来观赏这片领土上最诱人最独特的美景：包裹在蕾丝里的龟头和睾丸都在上下抖动，示意着这身体的主人已经被情欲折磨到了极致；不受身体控制的肉穴口还在汩汩流出欲液，并且一张一合地“咀嚼”着细细的黑绳，昭告它已经迫不及待迎接国王陛下的巨大阴茎了。如此大肆引诱还嫌不够，又抬起左腿伸向迹部站立的右腿，在他的腿边画圈挥舞，比挥舞着皮鞭的女王还嚣张淫荡。

迹部血脉喷张，迅速脱掉上衣，像捕食的猎豹一样俯冲向手冢，咬上他的喉结，又一路从脖子滑向他高高挺立的右乳，一会吮吸一会轻咬，那柔软细腻的口感实在让人欲罢不能。右手抓住那顽皮的左腿，把他压回墙上，让手冢的身体打开至120度，腰身都向上弓起，再把自己的阴茎对准那已经等待多时的肉穴口。手冢被玩弄得惊叫不止，没被控制的右腿一通狂蹬，双手意图推开迹部。  
“真的要推开本大爷么？你的肉穴可是很想要呢。”说着迹部用龟头挑开那根绳子，轻轻戳了戳那穴口，穴口立刻吸住了龟头。  
“你看，它想要被本大爷操个彻底。”  
粗鄙的话语让手冢脸红，可他的身体正直得很，他等待迹部“操”他，已经等了很久了。  
“那就不要大意地进来吧。”  
迹部闻言，就着手冢这样双腿被分开，身体弓起在空中的状态立刻粗暴强力地插入了手冢的肉穴中，溅出处大量液体，肉体摩擦混合着汩汩水声，让迹部的阴茎竟然还能膨胀得更大。而手冢的双腿被分得更开，这样的痛苦伴随着阴茎插入体内的快感和痛苦，让手冢大叫出声：  
“啊——！啊啊啊——！你这混蛋！”  
迹部从未体会过如此的快感，手冢的穴内竟然是九曲回肠，一弯一弯地包裹摩擦着他的阴茎，还有液体不断流过，他真的一再被手冢震惊到，这肉穴岂不是名器中的名器！迹部激动地抓住手冢紧致的双臀，把他从空中放下，但并没有把他的腿放下，而是抓起手冢的左手，让他自己搂住膝弯，保持双腿分开、展示肉穴的姿势被他操干。

“你真是，绝世极品，本大爷太幸运了。”迹部快速地抽插手冢的极品名器，每次抽出时都被层层肉壁紧紧吸住挽留，彻底拔出时发出“啵”的一声，带出鲜红隐秘的血肉，和白色的欲液泡沫。插入时又被层层肉壁抵挡摩擦，但在迹部的猛力攻击下只能投降臣服，转而缠绵地吸附其上，只盼能永不分离。  
迹部甚至觉得这不是他的阴茎在操干手冢的肉穴，而是反过来了。手冢国光，真是个可怕的男人。  
“你这是在主动操控你的肉穴在伺候本大爷吗？”  
手冢并没回应，他已经被干得说不出话来，只能发出一声又一声的呻吟，眼睛迷离地看着迹部。空闲着的右手伸去抚摸未被疼爱过的左乳，被迹部一手打开，然后轻咬上左乳，同时重重地往穴内深处一顶。  
“啊啊啊——太猛……嗯啊……”  
手冢剧烈地收缩肉穴，差点把迹部夹出来，迹部赶紧忍住——怎么能这么快投降？那可太逊了啊。而且手冢的发情这么强烈，肯定得多次高潮才能结束，他必须持久作战 。

迹部吸吮着手冢的右乳，同时左手玩弄着他的左乳，右手揉搓着抬起的左腿根部和臀部，阴茎在肉穴深处细细研磨。手冢又伸手去抚摸自己的阴茎，肉穴里的强烈快感让他有射精的冲动，这是他作为类Alpha-Omega与其他普通Omega不同之处，普通Omega的肉穴快感和高潮并不会引发射精。手冢想把蕾丝内裤脱下来彻底解放阴茎，扯动内裤时被正在手冢胸上心情耕耘的迹部发现并制止了。  
“你想要结束发情，就必须实现多次无射精高潮，这过程中如果你放任自己射精，会射精过多而受伤的。”  
“那让我脱掉这个。”  
“不行。既然是你穿上的，本大爷就要看你一直穿着。”  
手冢不理会迹部仍要继续扯掉内裤，被迹部又往深处一顶，然后就着深深插入的姿势强行把手冢翻身，肉壁和阴茎的强烈摩擦让两人都忍不住叫了出来。这样只能堪堪把手冢转到侧对迹部的状态，手冢的手已经松开左腿，落在迹部的肩上。迹部抚摸着手冢的长腿然后把它放下，却又看到了不得了的东西。

手冢的后腰上，有一篇T字型的华丽血色花纹，乍看像蕾丝内裤的腰带，一直延伸进股缝里。花纹好像一只蝴蝶，在丰腴又紧致的臀部上方飞舞，蝴蝶尾翼伸进股缝，仿佛在跟手冢交配。  
迹部猛地抽出阴茎，将手冢面朝下平放，慢慢地抚摸着这只妖艳华丽的花纹。迹部被这画面刺激得阴茎抽痛，说不出话来，他知道这意味着什么——“荡妇纹身”，这是这副身体淫荡放浪的标志。  
“你真的是个荡妇么，手冢？”  
“啊……也许是呢。毕竟是……啊……Omega啊。”手冢浸淫在欲望里的声音，伴随着呻吟说出这样的话，谁都会觉得他是个欲求不满到处滥交的淫荡Omega吧。  
“蕾丝内裤，荡妇纹身，本大爷真的要相信了。”  
“啊……然而……不相……信吗？啊啊……”  
“本大爷并不蠢。”  
那么多人都觊觎着渴望着高高在上的手冢，如果他真是个荡妇， 早就在网球界出名了，而不会除了迹部没人知道他是Omega，还在发情的时候躲在这里自己挨着。这个纹身，是这副身体绝不会属于任何人独有的宣言。  
“你什么时候纹的？谁给你纹的？”  
手冢并不觉得自己有义务回答他。  
“嗯……不是……纹身，嗯……是染色。”纹身会造成伤口，身为严格律己的网球运动员，手冢不会这么做。  
“不告诉我的话，那本大爷可走了。”  
手冢才不会受这愚蠢的威胁，反手抚摸自己的后腰，顺着花纹把手伸进股缝间，中指无名指插入大张着的饥渴后穴，两指轻轻在穴里抽动，大量浓稠的欲液从穴口和指缝间流出。手冢还撅起臀部并上下地摆动起来，生怕自己用手操干自己肉穴的淫荡画面迹部看不清楚，一股股欲液顺着双腿分流而下。而能趴着做出这样的臀部动作，证明手冢腰力和柔软度实在惊人。  
“你这疯子，是多希望本大爷把你的当成一个浪荡贱货啊啊啊？！”  
迹部直接抓住手冢的腰冲进这个对着他挑衅的淫穴，尽管手冢的手指还在里面。手冢再次大叫出声，甚至说起了淫言浪语：  
“啊——！干……啊……啊……我……浪荡……”  
手冢想要抽出手指，被迹部按住，“跟本大爷一起干你自己，会更爽。”  
手冢拼命摇头，他的肉穴要被撑烂了。而且他也不能保持这样撅着屁股的姿势太久，尽管有迹部抓着他的腰，他也需要用手撑住，不然腰要断了。迹部看出来他的想法，松开手让他把手抽出，然而还没等手冢收回手并支撑自己的上身，迹部就把自己的左手食指中指插了进去，在前列腺处狠狠摩擦，同时阴茎在深处重重顶撞。  
“啊啊啊……不……要烂了……”  
手冢被夹着痛感的没顶快感围攻，只想逃开，然而他前方和左侧都是墙壁，身后迹部牢牢紧插在体内，根本无处可去。他只能带着哭腔抗议着，阴茎肿胀着几乎快要射出来，却不敢去触碰它。  
手冢把他的头偏到侧面，迹部发现原本一直含在手冢眼中的泪水肆意流淌了下来。迹部吻上他的眼泪，把插在穴里的手抽了出来，扶着手冢的手把他上身支撑起来，然后一手抚摸着手冢光滑无暇没有一丝赘肉的后背，一手禁锢着手冢阴茎的根部，以前所未有的速度抽插了起来。  
“啊啊！！啊！太快了……慢……啊啊……一点……啊……”手冢没有了腰上的固定，被冲撞得前后摇摆，双腿不住地打颤，脚趾都勾起来了。迹部的下体打在他臀部上的啪啪声和肉穴里摩擦声水声混合在一起，自己的臀部即使被迹部撞得向前远离他也还会主动退回去想要吸入更多阴茎，这些都让手冢在这场他多次放浪勾引迹部的性事中，第一次感到了羞耻，也让迹部感到极大的愉快。  
“这就是你一而再再而三诱惑本大爷的代价。不是说过了不能求饶吗，本大爷可是绝不大意地操着你呢。”  
手冢再也顾不上主动收缩内壁，他只能任由肉穴被迹部以各种角度顶撞着。他的肉穴却自主地疯狂吸吮着迹部的阴茎，每一次抽离都比之前艰难得多。迹部自己也被这名器服务得几次逼近射精边缘，完全靠着他顶级Alpha的控制力才得以抑制住。他这样顶级的Alpha绝不会轻易射精，只能说手冢的身体，实在是万里挑一的极品了。

在最后一次迹部感觉到射精冲动的时候，他突然停止抽插，然后缓缓拔出阴茎。他深深含着手冢的耳垂耳后，刺激得手冢不住呻吟和颤抖，然后亲吻着他的后颈，肩胛骨，腰部，花纹，和股间。每一寸雪白肌肤都美得惊人，在情欲里已经沦陷得彻底，让人恨不得彻底蹂躏，却也让人想顶礼膜拜。  
“你太棒了，手冢。本大爷太高兴了。”  
然后他用力掰开手冢的臀瓣，轻吻了一下已经被他折磨得红肿不堪的穴口。手冢被他这样的举动惊到，挺翘的屁股又不自觉摆动起来。  
迹部他放在垫子上， 让手冢正面朝上，迹部趴着罩在他的上方说：  
“让我看着你的脸一起达到高潮吧。”  
然后把手冢的双腿按在胸前，握着他的双脚，一个猛冲插入手冢肉穴深处。这样折叠的姿势让手冢的羞耻感更甚，想要闭上眼不看迹部并遏制住呻吟。  
“睁开眼睛，看着本大爷，看看本大爷干着的你。”  
手冢所有的感觉都被迹部控制着，不自觉地服从了，睁开双眼，看到迹部深情地望进他的双眼。碧蓝色的双眸里回荡着漩涡，让人忍不住沉溺。  
迹部开始九浅一深地抽插，或者在前列腺处来回研磨。手冢被迹部带来的剧烈快感和迹部望着他的无限深情包围，再也无法遏制自己的叫喊。他感觉自己仿佛站在紧绷的神经上，下一刻神经就会断裂，自己就会坠入无尽深渊。

“握住你的阴茎，不要让它射精。”  
手冢已经是对迹部言听计从的状态了，乖乖地用左手紧握住自己的阴茎。迹部继续用力撞击手冢，感受着手冢的双脚在他的手里绷紧，感受着肉穴也开始颤抖，他知道手冢就快要高潮了。他开始快速地整根拔出再整根插入，插入后转动几下，再重复拔出插入，手冢的叫声开始升高。没几下后，手冢的肉穴猛烈颤抖，穴内涌出一股水流喷射在迹部的龟头上，手冢的上身开始不受控制地上下跳动，双腿在空中一通乱踢。他发不出更多声音，只剩下一声虚弱沙哑的“啊——”。迹部和手冢失焦的双眼对视着，终于放松自己，射在了手冢体内。  
两人被多次推迟的高潮都持续了很长的时间。高潮的快感比之前一直持续不断的没顶快感竟然还强几十倍，超过手冢的承受能力。他只感觉自己在不停坠落，心脏像失重一样猛烈地跳动。 迹部也是从未体会过这种高潮，无数烟花在他的脑海里炸裂。看着手冢高潮的脸，他心满意足地吻了上去。  
“我喜欢你，手冢国光。”  
手冢听到一个模糊不清的声音从遥远的地方传来，眼泪缓缓流下，闭上眼睛回应迹部的吻。


	2. 下

似乎过了很久以后，手冢终于回过神来，睁开眼看到近在咫尺的迹部的脸。他一只手撑着头部，开心地端详着自己，碧蓝的眼珠闪耀着光芒，眼角的泪痣伴随着笑意灿烂跃动。另一只手也没闲着，在手冢的胸前抚摸着，指尖玩弄着依然略有充血的乳头。手冢身上一阵阵酥麻爬过，肉穴在刚刚的高潮余韵和此刻胸前的刺激下依然张合着。  
“玩够了吗？”  
“差的远呢。你的发情期也还远没有结束吧。你的乳头还肿胀着呢。”  
手冢倒是觉得发情的热潮的已经暂时结束了，神清气爽，懒得再搭理迹部嘴上和手上的挑逗，坐起身来，准备去清洗一下。刚一动，就感觉到大量液体在自己穴内流动起来，忍不住发出低声喘息。

“本大爷的精液可是填满了你的肉穴呢，满足吗？”迹部说着伸手去手冢穴内搅动，催动了手冢发出更多呻吟。迹部射精的量比一般Alpha多得多，大股白色液体从大张的嫩红肉穴里涌出来沾染上粉白大腿内部的画面，实在太具有冲击力。  
手冢感觉自己刚恢复的体力又被穴内的手指吸走了，无力撑起身来，又瘫软了下去。 迹部抽出手指，把自己的精液涂抹在手冢乳尖和脸上。手冢怒视迹部，却只让迹部更加愉快地欣赏起这张被精液玷污了的清冷脸庞。  
“你这个样子，真是太色情了。还好只有本大爷能看到。”  
迹部将手冢翻过去，把更多精液涂抹在手冢的臀瓣和腰间花纹上。把手冢的蕾丝内裤脱掉，然后狠狠地揉搓起手冢的臀肉。手冢的身体外表看上去跟Alpha一样，只有臀部比Omega还丰满挺翘，充满弹性的双臀仿佛生来就是等待着被玩弄的，手冢只觉得自己本来已经消退了的情热又从臀部汹涌地蔓延开来灼烧着他，精液在穴内流动的粘腻感又让他觉得耻辱感满满，只能更大幅度地喘息，试图缓解这种感觉。  
迹部看着布满精液的雪白臀肉逐渐显示出层层叠叠的指印，跟臀缝里之前被他的巨大阴茎摩擦出的青紫色痕迹呼应起来，艳丽诱人，昭告着这副身体被蹂躏到了极限。臀部下面的两条大腿也覆盖着不少指印、吻痕和白液，在情欲地控制下小幅度的抽搐着，好像想要爬开一样。

手冢两只手抓紧了床单，嘴里也咬紧了床单，想克制住这股情热。他知道他的发情需要多次高潮后才能彻底结束，可是他还是心存侥幸，不想再被迹部这样亵玩下去了，刚刚那样疯狂的纵欲一次就已足够。  
“别压抑自己，你还要用这肉穴高潮好多次呢。等本大爷休息一下就来操你。”  
“……你也不是……那么……擅长持久战……啊……”手冢从牙缝间吐出这些挑衅的话语。

“竟然质疑本大爷的能力？你还没有受够惩罚吗？”手冢感觉到迹部在自己臀上狠咬了一口，激得他无法再咬住床单，后仰上身大叫起来。  
迹部看着汗水滑过手冢紧绷的下颌和颈部线条，落在胸间，一把握住他的下巴深深地吻上他张开的双唇。

迹部的舌头插入手冢喉咙前所未有的深处，手冢感觉自己要窒息了，想用自己的舌头把迹部顶出去，两条舌头就这么纠缠起来 。半天后迹部终于松开手冢，手冢用手去擦嘴角无法吞咽而流下的口水并怒视迹部。迹部看着手冢上面下面两张嘴都通红肿胀并且装不下液体只能让它们溢出的样子，十分满意和兴奋。  
“本大爷的舌头和巨物，你更喜欢哪个？“  
手冢不理他，只是趴着喘气。但他无法忽视，迹部的舌头是真的厉害，仅仅是这个吻，就让他又快接近第二个发情巅峰。  
“又想被操了吧？告诉本大爷这个花纹的事，本大爷就让你被操得比刚才还爽。”  
手冢还是没理他，只是自己伸手到背后，想去把穴内的精液全挖出来，却被迹部挡住。  
“你要是不想要本大爷再操你，那就只能好好地把本大爷的精液含着，才能缓解你的发情。”  
手冢摇摆腰部，想要甩开迹部的手，饱满诱人且被蹂躏得遍布红印的屁股也随着左右晃动。迹部感觉股间大热，赶紧强压住自己被挑逗起的性欲。  
手冢不觉得自己的情热有任何缓解，反而穴内迹部的精液混着自己的欲液一起流动带来的不适让情热越发强烈。迹部也明显感觉到手冢的信息素更加浓烈了，得意不已。用不了多久，手冢就会像刚刚高潮之前一样，不知廉耻为何物地邀请他操干自己。  
“嗯……啊……放开……”  
迹部一只手仍然按住手冢的穴口，另一只手在手冢大腿根部揉捏，涂抹流出来的精液欲液混合物，时不时还在大腿上咬一口。手冢的大腿实在太过好看诱人，皮肤光滑细腻，没有一丝赘肉，在网球场上奔跑时就美色无边，现在被摩擦得青青紫紫，肌肉不受控制地微微颤动，让人爱不释手。  
原本从臀部蔓延开的快感现在又集中在腿部，手冢被刺激得只能撅起屁股，加大腰肢摇摆的幅度，连着大腿一起在空中摆动，以求挣脱迹部的亵玩。然而这只会适得其反，手冢的挣扎伴随着压抑不住的呻吟在迹部眼里不过是发骚求操。从大腿一路抚摸到小腿，再轻挠手冢软嫩的脚心，手冢立刻承受不住，一个激灵，撅起的屁股又摔下去，双腿止不住蹬踹。  
“爽得受不了了吧？告诉我这花纹的事，我就立刻满足你。”

“……我第一次……发情时，被兄长撞见……”  
手冢忍不住开口了，迹部听他说话艰难，便停止了手上的逗弄。然而这说出来的话，却让他大脑充血。手冢发情的样子，还被别人看见过？  
“兄长？你的堂兄吗？”  
“他是个beta……想要标记我……帮我……度过发情期……”  
迹部要嫉妒得发狂了。  
“我拒绝了……然而兄长告诉我……我早晚要被标记……否则很难存活下去……”  
“于是……我让他……帮我在身上……画上了这个花纹……”  
手冢的第一次发情就是他彻底分化成Omega的时候，他对发情的感觉一无所知，尽管有了心理准备，可还是难以忍受 。他残存的理智和尊严告诉自己，他绝不可以成为任何人的所有物，像其他Omega一样，沦为性欲的奴隶，Alpha的玩物。他的分化期很长，刚开始分化时他就想好了对策，“荡妇纹身”是不少不愿意选定一个Alpha的Omega的选择。为了渡过当时的发情期，他没有用麻药，就这么直接让堂兄用刺针在身上一点点的刺上这个“荡妇纹身”。虽然不比纹身针扎得深，只是在皮肤浅表，可那痛楚还是十分鲜明，每一针都让让他一点点从发情中解脱出来。  
在此刻的发情期回忆上次发情的画面，让手冢感觉自己仿佛在被双重煎熬着。情欲的冲击一波比一波更强，要把他推向巨浪之巅。

“你果然对自己这么狠。”迹部听完，只觉得又好气又好笑。  
“赶紧……放开……”手冢说完，只想把体内的精液赶紧弄出来，或许这样就能让他的情欲缓解。  
“还没说完呢，那是什么时候的事？”手冢分化成Omega绝对是不久前的事，在都大赛的时候迹部还没看出他是Omega。突然一个福至心灵，迹部惊讶道：  
“该不会是跟本大爷比赛后……”  
手冢撇过头去不理他。  
“肯定是那时你被本大爷的信息素刺激，催化了你的分化。要不然本大爷也不可能看出你是Omega。赛后你就发情了吧？”  
手冢也大感意外，转过头看着迹部，原来那时候迹部就看出来了？他自己在比赛中都没感觉到自己在加速分化，只专注于比赛，后来又因肩伤，只感到疼痛，艰难坚持到比赛结束后才发现自己发情了。然而那之后迹部却从未表现出来对自己身份的知悉，虽然一直追着自己不放，但只是把自己当成强大可敬的对手和朋友，切磋球技，交流心得。手冢本来在分化后十分戒备迹部，却也慢慢被他打动，把他引为知己，连自己绝招的缺陷，也毫不隐瞒。他的心里涌起一股奇异的感觉，一下子让情热更加剧烈。他好想让迹部现在就大力操干他啊……  
迹部看着手冢的表情一下子沉浸在欲望里，看穿了手冢的心理变化，瞬间被巨大的惊喜淹没了。手冢的分化完成，初次发情和这次发情都是因为自己，这次性交显然也是手冢第一次。手冢和他，显然是为彼此而生的，从身体到思想，都共鸣至深。  
“你不觉得，我们是天生一对吗？”  
“……？”手冢心跳加快了，心里奇迹的感觉也变得更佳强烈 。迹部是什么意思？自己又怎么了？  
“让本大爷也在你身上刺下一个印记吧。”  
“你疯……了吗？”  
“可能是吧……只是想到你以后还会跟别的Alpha性交，本大爷就要发疯了。你明明只会因为我而发情，我也只会因为你而产生欲望，可你却不愿意属于我。”迹部望着手冢，眼睛里是痴迷和不甘，像火一样灼烧着手冢，让手冢剧烈跳动的心脏感到疼痛。  
“说好了的……不能标记……”手冢想保持冷静，压下不安的心跳，可情欲却更加汹涌地冲刷着他，让好像要溺亡了。  
“所以我想也在你身上留下一个痕迹啊……不是标记，而是我们做爱过的证明。”迹部抚摸着手冢的脸。  
“哪来的爱？”手冢下意识反击，可脑海里又回想起一个模糊的声音，似乎在说着，我喜欢你。  
“在这。”迹部抓起手冢的手，按在自己心房上。强力快速的起伏，和手冢自己的心跳重叠在一起。  
“我是喜欢你的。不知道从什么时候开始，我就只想着在球场上打败你，在球场外和你时刻在一起。我隐约知道，我不只是把你当……”  
突如其来的深情告白让手冢的溺水感达到极限，仿佛真的要窒息了，只想让迹部停下来，于是匆忙打断他：  
“想纹……在哪里？”  
迹部一顿，大喜过望，吻上手冢，用力地吮吸他的双唇。手冢感觉自己要被他吞吃入腹了，却也忍不住主动迎合。迹部把手又伸向手冢身下肉穴，在肿胀的穴口上抚弄半天，让被吻得缺氧的手冢从鼻子里发出抗议的呜咽。  
“这个恨不得把本大爷的巨物吃干抹净，本大爷也绝对不想让别人触碰的淫穴。”  
如果手冢执意还要跟别人性交，那么他们的阴茎都会穿过迹部留下的印记，他们会知道这个极品名器，是先被另一个人享用过的。这个想法让手冢浑身一颤，只想像一下带着迹部的印记再被别人操干的画面，就屈辱又兴奋。手冢不知道自己怎么了，只能归结于自己被剧烈的情欲控制了，鬼使神差地答应了迹部。  
“我带了颜料……在包里……”本来手冢只是为了防止腰上的图案掉色才带了染料和刺针准备补色的，没想到会用来给自己加上新的印记。

迹部不知道今天是第几次被震惊了，半天才晃过神来，立马冲向手冢的行李包，快速地翻出染色工具盒。  
“本大爷没做过这个，但应该很简单吧。”工具盒里有麻醉剂，刺针，棉花和染料。打开染料盒，迹部一眼挑中亮眼的蓝色，正准备接水混合颜料，一个疯狂的念头浮现在脑海。  
“把本大爷射在你体内的精液加入到颜料里才是最完美的。”迹部拿起一个调色盒，回到手冢身边，把调色盒放在手冢穴口，一只手伸进肉穴准备把刚刚海被他强行堵在里面的精液掏出来。  
“你是变态吗？！”  
“你恐怕没资格说本大爷吧？穿着蕾丝内裤、纹着荡妇纹身的手冢？”  
迹部手上动作并无停顿，一下伸进肉穴最深处，大幅度抠动，搅起淫靡不堪的水声，白色液体大股地流出来，落在调色盒里。手冢本来有所缓和的情热也随着迹部的手指被搅动得汹涌澎湃，忍不住吟叫连连，两腿乱蹬。  
迹部逼自己屏蔽手冢的声音诱惑，左手抓住手冢的右腿根部，右腿膝关节压住手冢的左腿，专心地用右手清理肉穴里的液体。手冢的肉穴又长又曲折，很好地吞咽了迹部超乎常人的射精量，想要把每个皱褶里藏匿的液体都清理出来，竟不是一时半会能完成的事。  
感受着迹部的手指到处游走拨弄，手冢羞愤的同时又  
体会着微妙的快感，只恨不得迹部的阴茎现在就能插进来，让他沉溺在被操干的高潮之中。  
迹部也看出了手冢的欲求，得意地笑出声来，低沉性感的声音让手冢更加渴求他。  
“别急啊，本大爷要先完成这个伟大的艺术品，然后再好好喂饱你这饥渴淫荡的身体。”  
粗鄙侮辱的词汇没让手冢生气反而让他更为兴奋，迹部真是看穿了自己啊，手冢无奈地想。罢了，或许他真的是自己命中注定的Alpha。

好半天后迹部才把全部精液清理出来，还混合了很多手冢自己分泌的欲液，手掌大的调色盒竟然都装不下，还有好多流在床垫和手冢腿上。  
迹部再次把手上的液体抹在手冢脸上，满意地从头到脚欣赏这副遍布情欲痕迹的身体，然后去洗手间拿了沾水的毛巾，给手冢认真擦拭。  
迹部少爷可从来没这么服务过别人，手冢和迹部本人都很意外。手冢强撑起来疑惑地看着迹部，听见他说：  
“本大爷第一次做爱，第一次服务别人，你可要感激在心。”  
手冢默默点头，不知道怎么回答。迹部一边擦着手冢的身体，一边轻啄手冢的嘴唇，完全是个完美体贴的情人的样子。这就是“做爱”吗？手冢心里涌起一股暖流。

迹部给手冢擦完脸和上身，很恶意地留着腿间的一片狼藉不清理，又换了毛巾给他擦拭肉穴内外。然后就捣鼓起染色用的麻醉剂。把棉花浸满麻醉剂，然后让手冢平趴着，分开双腿，把棉花覆盖在穴口内外侧。  
在等待麻醉剂上效的几分钟里，迹部从堆在一起的衣服里掏出自己的手机，打了个电话，让人把两份午餐送到这个小楼的门口。  
“你一个上午都没吃东西吧？等会我们吃点午饭补充体力再继续做爱。我等会下去取，不会有人知道你在这里。”  
手冢心里的暖意更强烈了。这个迹部，把这个“做爱”时时挂在嘴边，行动上也是温柔体贴，而且态度还很大方自然，一点也不嫌尴尬。或许他是真的对自己有感情？  
迹部用精液和蓝色染料调色，挑出来的混合物自然是粘稠且难以上色。迹部倒是不在意，能用自己的精液在手冢身上留下印记，哪怕上不了多少颜色，他也十分愉悦。他取下手冢穴口的棉花，握着手冢的腰把他拉起来跪着，再把双腿打开到极限，以求最大程度露出肉穴。迹部左手掰开穴口的皱褶，右手用刺针沾着颜料在撑开的皱褶上一笔一笔地描绘出一朵蓝色的玫瑰。  
虽然用了麻醉，但肉穴如此娇嫩，还是能感受到不轻的痛感。手冢又不得不咬住床单来忍住疼痛，塌着腰撅起屁股，双腿分开得过宽，摇摇欲坠的姿势也让他的腹肌和大腿酸痛不已。可奇怪的是这疼痛并没有像上次一样让情欲消退，反而让情欲更加旺盛，肉穴急剧地收缩着，内部又不断涌出欲液。  
“这样也能让你兴奋啊？手冢你还能更淫荡么？”  
迹部虽这么说着，却也感觉浴火焚身。戳在肿胀然而依然柔软的肉穴上的每一针触感都让他的恨不得立刻把这肉穴蹂躏得粉碎，偏偏这肉穴还兴奋地收缩着，伴随着每一针抖动着，根本是在邀请自己赶紧来蹂躏。  
然而伴随着情欲流淌出来的欲液却会破坏染色，迹部本想把欲液擦掉，然而看到手边刚刚用来给手冢擦拭的毛巾，念头一转，把毛巾卷成一个圆柱，一只手撑大肉穴口，另一只手把毛巾塞进手冢肉穴内部并且避开了肉穴口的颜料。  
“啊……！！”肉穴突然被粗大的硬物入侵让手冢大叫出声。  
“你这混蛋！”手冢说着一脚向后踹去，想报复迹部，然而他这一脚毫无力量，被迹部轻松按住。  
“谁叫你这么多水呢，不把这些淫液吸掉，这颜料就被冲掉了啊。”  
若不是为了这花纹，迹部还想看手冢的肉穴水流不止的画面呢。手里的肉穴皱褶也抖得更厉害了，迹部不得更用力地按压，才能不下错针脚，让已经红肿不堪的肉穴更加疼痛。  
手冢被强迫保持这样艰难屈辱的姿势献上肉穴接受刻印和痛楚，同时肉穴内部还要吃着粗糙的毛巾，情热一波比一波更强地冲刷着，时间简直太过漫长。其中几次他支撑不住掉下来，又被迹部捞起来继续。到最后迹部终于完成他的大作后，手冢已经眼泪盈眶，床单也快被他咬破了。  
迹部放下手冢让他好好休息，却没立刻把毛巾取出来。他看了一眼手机，说：  
“午餐送过来了，我们一起吃。”  
然后迹部就披上手冢的浴衣，保持着下体挺立的状态，走下楼取餐了。想必是送餐的人留下了食物就走了，迹部不怕被人看见。

迹部很快就带着两个便当盒回来了。  
“坐起来吃饭吧。记住要收紧穴口，以免蹭到外面。”然后他扶着手冢坐起来，看着手冢满面通红眼睛湿润，到达发情期高峰同时被折磨得十分不适的样子，有点愧疚，但更多的是愉悦。  
两人都快速地吃完了饭，没有交谈，除了手冢在吞咽间歇发出的呻吟声，没有其他的人声。  
吃完饭迹部又扶着手冢去浴室，两人一起漱了口，然后回到房间。手冢已经没法再说话了，趴在床垫上，只想赶紧挨操。迹部把毛巾从他的肉穴里取出来时，手冢的眼泪终于忍不住流下来。  
“毛巾湿成这样子……你也是太厉害了。”  
“嗯……你快进来……啊……”  
“别急，让本大爷好好欣赏一下自己的杰作。”  
蓝色的玫瑰花被隐藏在肉穴皱褶里，在刚刚被要求肉穴紧闭的时候因为肉穴边缘过于红肿，看不见花纹的存在 。像现在这样穴口大张着邀请入侵的时候，是稍微张开一点花瓣的花苞。如果用手彻底把皱褶撑开，则是盛放的妖姬。  
“真是太华丽了。本大爷的创作和你的肉体，是最完美的结合。”迹部忍不住吻上这朵玫瑰，用舌头细细勾勒自己留下的笔触。  
被舌头舔舐是一种全新的快感，手冢惊讶于迹部竟然愿意把舌头伸进那个地方，只能高喊着让他出来。  
“不要……奇怪……啊……”  
迹部甚至把舌头伸进肉穴更深处，品尝这让他欲仙欲死的名器内部，舌尖在肉壁上扫过，激得手冢脊椎一阵阵电流游过。  
“脏……停下……”  
“这可是让本大爷欲罢不能的宝贝，怎么会脏？”  
迹部终于放开肉穴，可手冢却舍不得他灵巧的舌头了。肉穴空虚，手冢又哀求其来。  
“嗯……快……啊……操它……”  
迹部只把龟头浅浅地戳在肉穴口，蓝色妖姬立刻缠上龟头，层层花瓣包裹着龟头，贪婪地吮吸着。  
“啊……进来呀……”  
迹部只是慢慢地用龟头研磨着穴口，并不理会手冢一而再再二三的催促。这是属于他一个人的，急切渴望着吃他的，绝美小嘴。他怎么欣赏，都不够。  
“你想要谁进来？”  
“啊……嗯……你……迹部……”手冢已经很难说出完整的词语。  
“以后还想要别人吗？”  
手冢没有回答。  
“嗯？”迹部把龟头抽了出来，肉穴想吸住它却无能为力。  
“不……就要你……”  
手冢实在等不了了，只好这么回答，然而说出来后心里竟然也并没有十分不情愿。没等他想明白怎么回事，就一下子被顶到了肉穴最深处。滚烫坚硬的阴茎狠狠地摩擦过受伤的肉穴口，柔软湿润的肉穴内壁，撞击在肉穴最深处，让手冢终于又再次体会到这夹杂痛楚的巨大快感，爽得叫出声来。  
“啊……！太棒了！”  
两人异口同声的赞叹完美重叠，显示着交缠的两具肉体的默契。迹部低头看着自己的红黑色肉棒在蓝色妖姬的花心里进出，感受着生理心理双重的极致快乐，疯狂地抽插起来。  
“咿呀，啊，啊……”  
高频率大力度的抽插让手冢舒服得呻吟，却说不出什么有意义的词句。娇媚的吟哦声和迹部撞击在手冢的屁股上的啪啪声组成最淫靡的二重奏，让两人都欲火更盛。  
抽插了上百下后，迹部才停下来，手冢也恢复了一些神智。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……极了。”  
“还想本大爷怎么操你？”  
手冢不知道怎么回答，但迹部回想起刚刚手冢肉穴里含着毛巾被刺花纹的样子，全身通红，好像兴奋到了极点。  
“你是不是喜欢疼？”  
迹部说完自己都觉得好像发现了什么秘密，手冢这个总在比赛里自虐的家伙，是不是根本就是个喜欢痛感的受虐狂啊？  
“才……没……有！”  
手冢觉得这个问题简直莫名其妙。然而迹部突然一巴掌扇在他的屁股上，同时阴茎用力一顶，手冢又不自觉地叫了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
迹部认定手冢这是爽得直叫，于是又左右开弓啪啪打了左右两瓣臀肉，肉穴果然随之大幅度紧缩。本来就被揉搓得遍布红印的雪白臀肉现在有被印上了通红的掌印，让人怜惜却又想更狠地凌虐。  
迹部被这样美丽的臀部画面深深吸引了，快速地从手冢体内抽出来，又引得手冢喘息一声，同时肉穴又发出“啵”的分离之声。迹部稍稍退后，从各种角度观赏布满捏掐、掌掴痕迹的双臀 臀缝里还有故意没擦掉的精液和欲液，连接着青青紫紫的大腿根部。中间大张的红肿肉穴覆盖着蓝色的花纹，妖艳非常。轻轻推一下，臀瓣和液体就上下颤动。  
这副身体上的痕迹就好像是受过虐待一样，可手冢完全不觉得有什么痛苦，反而情热一直是越来越强。  
迹部认定自己发现了真相，再次大感自己何其幸运，能跟手冢这样的尤物完美匹配，灵肉结合。  
“本大爷会满足你所有欲望的。”  
说完又是响亮的一巴掌，拍在臀缝中间。手冢已经忍不住哭腔，迹部立刻插进肉穴，又让手冢发出满足的叹息。  
迹部在九浅一深的抽插中时不时的掌掴，都会引起肉穴更强烈的收缩。尽管手冢会嗔怪着喊疼，可迹部伸手去摸手冢的阴茎，发现它已经硬挺了。  
“真是口是心非啊，明明就很喜欢被打屁股嘛，手冢、部长？”  
被掌掴着屁股的同时突然被迹部叫“部长”，手冢羞愤难当，带着哭腔大声否定：  
“没有！啊……没有……啊……喜欢……”  
“不喜欢啊？那就不许射精，直到你喜欢了为止。”  
迹部又把手冢拉起来跪着，一边抚弄着手冢的阴茎，一边拍打着手冢的屁股，同时整根拔出自己的阴茎在整根插进去。  
手冢已经处于发情期高峰很久了，这样臀肉、阴茎、肉穴同时被刺激着，根本无法再忍受，一下子绞紧肉穴，内外同时高潮了。迹部在手冢高潮的时候快速艰难地从紧缩的肉穴里拔出来，差点就被吸了出来。手冢肉穴和阴茎都流淌出液体，好像两个坏掉的水龙头。  
迹部把手冢翻过来抱在怀里，手冢泪眼盈盈地看着迹部。  
“太过了……”  
迹部吻上去，并轻抚手冢饱受蹂躏的双臀。  
“明明你很喜欢的。”

第二次高潮后，手冢又恢复了不少体力。他起身去浴室洗澡，迹部也跟了过去。  
“本大爷还没释放呢，你不能就这么抛下我，一起洗吧。”  
“洗澡的时候不能干我。”  
“都听你的。”  
两人走进淋浴间，面对面站着。热水落在身上，手冢终于放松下来。刚刚连续的性交都太过激烈了，他的身心都一直紧绷着，此刻终于得以喘息。  
冲了半天，他关掉水，挤了洗发水在手心，在头发上揉搓。看见迹部在手心搓起大量洗发水泡沫后才细致地在头发上按摩，动作十分轻柔。  
——怎么你对我这么粗暴，对你的头发这么温柔？  
手冢被自己这个念头吓到了。他为什么要在把自己跟迹部的头发比较？  
“被本大爷洗头的美技吸引了？让我教你正确的洗头方法吧。”  
说着迹部就伸手把手冢拉近，在手冢的头发间细细地按摩起来。从发根到发尾，每一绺头发都被迹部温柔地抚摸过。  
“头发可是美貌的重要部分，要认真对待。本大爷的美貌可是不能有任何瑕疵的。”  
手冢呆呆地看着迹部近距离的脸，尽管隔着一些水雾，但的确是美貌非凡。  
“本大爷的美貌让你看呆了？”  
迹部笑着，便把手放在手冢的脑后按向自己，深深地吻上手冢。这曾在手冢肉穴里戏弄的舌头，现在又舔舐起手冢的口腔，刚才那持久激烈的性事又回到手冢脑海，好不容易放松下的身体又紧绷了起来。  
迹部的另一只手在手冢后腰上抚摸，并不挑逗，反而带着安抚的意味。可手冢并不能因此放松下来，反而紧张得更加厉害了。  
迹部松开手冢，笑着看向他。  
“是不是又要发情了？”  
手冢感觉到自己肉穴内又有液体流动，但并没有回应迹部。  
迹部拧开水龙头，和手冢一起快速冲干净头发。然后他吸吮着手冢的脖子，手指伸进肉穴，清理残留的欲液，却发现液体越来越多。  
“果然是又发情了啊。”  
迹部抬头看手冢，手冢脸色果然又红了。  
“怎么样，还是不要本大爷干你吗？”  
手冢搂着迹部的脖子，跳上他的身体，把两腿夹在他腰上，在迹部耳边说：  
“像对头发那样温柔地干我。”

这个手冢！总是能说出可怕的诱惑之语，真的是一点不害羞！迹部直接把手冢按在瓷砖墙上，两手托着手冢的大腿，把自己一直硬挺着的肉棒直接顶进肉穴。  
手冢立刻就后悔了自己的莽撞行为。这样直立的姿势，实在是顶得太深了。他感觉那根肉棒似乎直接顶到了他的喉咙，让他发不出任何声音。他只能胡乱按压着迹部的后背，缓解这样前所未有的快感和痛感。  
“是想要本大爷更用力吗？这就满足你！”  
迹部的腰力臂力惊人，这么抱着手冢，还能快速地推送自己的腰部，把肉棒一次次缓慢而有力地插进肉穴更深处。  
水流包裹着两人，让他们听不见彼此的声音，也看不清彼此的脸。可手冢却第一次感觉到如此安心，迹部的手和阴茎都在温柔地对待他，好像真的是在做爱一样。  
他得承认他的确享受刚才那样粗暴的性交，每一次疼痛都能加重他的快感。可他也喜欢被这样温柔地对待，这让他忍不住相信迹部的告白。  
迹部轻柔地吸吮着已经被粗暴玩弄很久的乳尖，每一次吸吮都能感觉到肉穴的抽搐。迹部突然猛地用力一吸，手冢就仰头娇喘起来。  
迹部轮流照顾两个乳头，并逐渐加快了抽插的频率。手冢的腿无力再夹住迹部，只能垂下来并不停地挥舞着，脚趾也蜷曲了起来。迹部手上加力抓紧手冢的大腿，感觉到手冢的阴茎盯着自己的腹部。  
“不能再射精了，你还要经历好多次高潮呢，这次学会自己忍住，不要射出来。”  
手冢拼命摇头，他怎么能自己忍住啊？迹部又恢复了粗暴的抽插，他感觉自己在理智崩溃的边缘，根本无法再分身去克制射精。  
“本大爷多少次差点被你的骚穴夹出来，都忍住了，手冢你做不到吗？”  
这样的挑衅让手冢不得不把仅存的微薄意志都放在自己的下体，夹紧会阴以图遏制射精的冲动。然而他的肉穴也不自觉跟着收紧了，迹部被吸得一哆嗦，不得不暂停一下喘口气。  
“别停啊……”手冢看向迹部，眼神几乎是在撒娇了。  
“你可忍住了！”迹部说完就吻住手冢，大力抽干起来。手冢被顶得理智全无，凭惯性忍住射精，而不能射精的煎熬让自己被操干的快感更加强烈。  
终于手冢的肉穴达到了高潮，迹部也再次射在了手冢穴内，和手冢穴内射出的欲液一起对冲着，让手冢趴伏在迹部肩上，放肆地淫叫着。

这澡洗完不仅没有变干净，手冢体内反而积攒了更多液体。迹部保持着阴茎在手冢肉穴里的状态，关掉水，拿起两条浴巾，抱着手冢走回房间。  
把手冢擦干后，手冢又再次发情了——Omega两次发情的间隔会越来越短。迹部为了自己的身体健康，却不能马上再干起来。于是他在手冢的个人物品里乱翻，竟然翻出了假阳具，手冢说是他妈妈塞进去的。

接下来的几个小时里，迹部用假阳具让手冢连续高潮了三次，又亲身上阵让手冢连续高潮了五次。总共十次高潮，终于让手冢的发情期彻底结束了。

手冢和迹部再次洗完澡——这次他们的真的没有在洗澡的时候干起来了——迹部穿上衣服准备离开。

“你是打算成为职业选手的吧？”在全国大赛前，就有手冢要向职业发展的传闻。迹部一直没问过，手冢为什么还来U-17集训。  
“事关日本中学生网球的荣誉，我必须承担起责任。”  
“你就放心地去吧，责任交给本大爷。本大爷跟你约定好，会把日本队带到世界之巅。到时候，你就只能跟我一个人做爱。”  
手冢看着迹部的表情没有了他一贯的狂妄或是戏谑，而是十足的认真。手冢想答应他。  
“明天3号场挑战赛结束，我就离开。”  
“被本大爷干得这么狠，明天可别输惨了。”  
迹部的表情又恢复了挑衅和戏谑。  
“你才是，被我用得这么彻底，明天可别脚软。”  
迹部发出他魔性的大笑，快速地在手冢这张气又诱人的嘴上留下一个吻，然后转身出去了。

第二天，手冢走之前也没有让迹部知道的事，是他的两个乳头都破皮了，不得不贴上创口贴，否则会被衣服磨得生疼。他的屁股也疼得不能碰，睡觉是趴着睡的，起来后也再没坐过。  
迹部没告诉手冢的事是，他引以为傲的体力真的有点不够，拿手戏持久战差点变成对方的杀手锏，以及他的脚真的受伤了。


End file.
